


Smile

by Nathymaki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Crying, Drama, E acaba perdendo eles novamente, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Drama, Gen, HP - Freeform, Harry vê os pais, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, Original Universe, Psychological Drama, Sad, Sad Harry, Songfic, Spoilers, dream - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathymaki/pseuds/Nathymaki
Summary: Harry não consegue parar de sonhar com o véu pelo qual Sirius se foi. Dele, as pessoas que ele mais desejava ver começam a sair para lhe fazer uma visita. Uma que ficaria marcada para sempre em sua alma.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> História escrita para o Desafio Write Along do grupo do Facebook Drarry Br.  
> A música escolhida foi Smile de Jeff William e Casey Lee.  
> Espero que gostem <3

Você está dormindo.

Sabe que está dormindo pois, ao entrar naquele átrio, para e conta os dedos. Há mais de dez, nos sonhos sempre há mais de dez. O elevador desce com um rangido e as grades douradas se abrem dando-lhe passagem. O chão flutua aos seus pés, a sensação fria em sua barriga com o deslizar agitado para baixo. Aproximando-se. Portas abertas. Deixando o cubículo e avançando pelo piso frio que parece prendê-lo.

Você atravessa o corredor de pedra negra e se depara com uma grande porta.

Ela o frustra e, ao mesmo tempo, lhe causa curiosidade. O desejo de abri-la o atravessa, juntamente ao temor gerado pela revelação que pode trazer. O desconhecido é como uma piscina fria, calmo e disfarçado, imperceptível, porém pronto para paralisá-lo no momento em que o primeiro passo for dado. A mão se estende, desejo e medo batalhando firmes em seu interior. A porta não apresenta resistência, abrindo-se para uma sala escura e circular iluminada por sutis chamas dançantes. Seus olhos percorrem os arredores, parando em cada uma das portas, confusos, assustados; o coração já não mais controla as batidas, elas soam altas e rápidas, tal qual a respiração que escapa por entre seus lábios. A parca luz que lhe apontava o caminho percorrido desaparece. A entrada se fechou, abandonando-o a sorte. A sala gira ao seu redor, confundindo-o ainda mais, apagando quaisquer vestígios de uma entrada ou saída.

Você hesita.

Existem opções demais, caminhos demais que desaguam em mais escolhas. Sem direção, completamente perdido. Seu eu interior lhe diz que escolher ao acaso é uma péssima ideia. Abrir uma das portas significaria machucar um dos seus amigos tão amados, e não é esse o seu desejo. O sentimento se intensifica, implorativo, ansioso, incitando-o a avançar. Seus batimentos ecoam em seus ouvidos, a boca seca quando enfim grita para o vazio:

— O que quer de mim? Para onde eu devo ir?

Uma porta se abre, quase como se esperasse suas perguntas. Suas mãos cerram-se em uma tentativa de conter aquele nódulo que parece enganchar em sua garganta. Por algum motivo, suas pernas tremem.

Você as força a prosseguir.

Atravessa o umbral e se vê no alto de uma plataforma afundada, rodeado por vários degraus de pedra. O ar se torna mais frio, travando em seu peito e cortando sua face que se encontra estranhamente molhada de lágrimas. Descendo os degraus, acompanhado apenas pelo som oco dos seus próprios passos, há um arco de pedra encerrado por um véu que parece ondular a parca luz. Seus olhos o segue, hipnotizados. O aperto em seu peito lhe diz que há algo ali, algo que lhe foi tirado, algo que não pode ser trazido de volta. O som dos seus soluços acompanhar o sussurrar das vozes.

“Há pessoas ali!”

Você pensa.

Porém, não pode vê-las.

Uma voz surge do além, ecoando nas paredes de pedra e dizendo-lhe:

“Ora, você não percebe? Eles estão ali. Só estão escondidos.”

Os sussurros aumentam, tomando sua mente e fazendo-o derramar mais lágrimas. Elas escorrem geladas pelo seu rosto, enquanto uma determinação escaldante se instala em seu coração.

Você quer vê-los.

O arco se parte. Fios de prata se estendendo pelo ar por toda a sala. Nuvens translúcidas e pálidas que tomam forma diante de seus olhos. Pernas. Tronco. Braços. Cabeça. Rostos que se formam, feições que lhe magoam e lhe passam a sensação de conforto. Eles aparecem ali, chamados pelo seu desejo de vê-los, ou talvez, quem sabe, os próprios desejos tenham os trazido até ali.

Você os ouve sussurrar.

Ouve seus ecos distantes como palavras murmuradas através de uma tela, incompreensíveis. Uma música surge do nada. A canção mais bela que já ouviu, a mesma que lhe inspira, que preenche seu corpo com coragem líquida e o faz dar outro passo. Subindo os degraus. Aproximando-se do véu que ondula com suavidade. Uma das figuras se aproxima, a mão estendida como se desejasse tocá-lo.

Você permite.

Aceita o toque gelado que lhe causa calafrios. Aceita o choque que percorre seu corpo apenas porque aquela era a face que tão ardentemente desejava ver. Mãe. Os cabelos acaju ainda guardam o fogo que tinham em vida, mesmo que a morte se mostre cinza e vazia, ela ainda reluz em um brilho de esperança. Seus ouvidos apitam ao vê-la abrir a boca e o suor escorre por entre as costas, as pernas perdendo um pouco da estabilidade e ameaçando lançá-lo ao chão.

Você deseja ouvi-la.

Mais do que qualquer coisa. Então você se força a conseguir. Força a mente a aceitar. Força o corpo a ouvir. E acontece, o zunido se vai, os murmúrios se tornam mais nítidos, a tela se desfaz e a voz dela o atravessa. Exatamente como em seus sonhos terríveis. Exatamente como havia soado no cemitério. Um tom doce e mel que o acalenta. Não há mais medo.

Você está seguro.

Sorrindo por entre os olhos cheios de lágrimas, lhe diz com a voz rouca:

— Oi, mãe.

A carícia em sua bochecha parece mais real, ou talvez seja apenas a sua imaginação confabulando com seus desejos mais desesperados.

Você quer senti-la.

Deseja desesperadamente lembrar do calor do seu abraço. Do cheiro da pele. Do amor que agora era uma proteção em seu sangue. Mas a memória infantil é fraca e insuficiente. Tudo o que você consegue ouvir dela são gritos e súplicas seguidas de uma risada fria e aguda que põe fim a tudo. Porém, agora, a sua frente, os olhos verdes - seus olhos - se enrugam nos cantos enquanto ela lhe examina.

— Meu menino corajoso – ela sorri, e a sala se ilumina outra vez. — Tenho tanto orgulho de você.

Seus lábios estão mordidos com força o bastante para conter os gritos de dor que deseja libertar. Mas não o faz. Agora não é o momento. Então ele aparece. Deslizando com suavidade pelo piso, o mesmo riso fácil que tinha em vida, os mesmo óculos em seu rosto, a postura despreocupada e os cabelos despenteados. Tão parecido consigo que era como se olhar em um espelho. Sua mão se ergue, pousando em sua cabeça e bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos indomáveis. Esse gesto é o suficiente para destravar sua língua e a culpa flui como um rio desgovernado.

— Eu não queria deixá-los. – A garganta se fecha ao enunciar essas palavras. A vida deles foi o que permitiu a sua. Seus amigos nunca o perdoariam por pensar em desistir, mesmo que houvesse tanto peso sobre si, tanta dor, tanta mágoa e culpa a arrastá-lo para o fundo. Eles não o permitiriam desistir. Mas o que eles entendiam? — Onde foi que eu errei?

— Você não errou, filho, mas ainda assim, eles vão te julgar. – A mão dele desce e pousa firme contra o seu ombro.

Fato ou ficção?

Você não sabe.

Mas gosta da sensação.

— Não se recrimine. – Sua mãe estende os braços, como se desejasse abraçá-lo, a dor presente em seus olhos por não ser capaz o corta por dentro. — Você nasceu como sua família, longe de qualquer favorecimento, mas eles te tratam e vão continuar a tratar como se você estivesse deslocado. Não os escute, nunca. Você é tão perfeito quanto o vento e o céu. É perfeito como é para mim.

— Este mundo é frio, e o poder está com aqueles que julgariam e controlariam. Mas nós tivemos uma chance de fazer isso certo para você, e foi o que fizemos. Nossa escolha. Porque você vale tudo. Porque o amamos acima de todas as coisas.

— Então não se desespere. Mostre-lhes como você sorri! É só por um tempo, meu menino.

— Você pode pensar que, talvez, eles estão mudando. Você ora para que seu ódio esteja diminuindo. É quando dói mais descobrir, a história desdobrada e as crueldades, expostas, você ficará feliz por não ser da raça deles. Quando for a hora certa para acabar com a mentira, você saberá o que fazer. E então eles, mestres de um reino de homens egoístas, que se recusam a olhar além da sua pele, verão tudo que mais prezam ser tomado.

Uma nova voz, límpida e jovem se junta a deles. E logo o rosto bonito e cheio do seu padrinho lhe saúda com uma risada que mais lembrava um latido. Uma onda de dor o atinge. Fora sua culpa. Ainda via sob suas pálpebras o olhar de surpresa em seu rosto, acompanhado da queda graciosa através do véu. Ele não deveria ter morrido. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, ele ergueu a mão e a pousou em seu ombro, do lado oposto ao do pai, calando-o.

— Você não tem culpa pela minha morte. Fui exatamente como gostaria de ter ido: lutando por algo que acredito, lutando por você.

— Mas…

— Não há mais. Apenas aconteceu. – Os olhos escuros e bonitos o encararam com força, sabendo exatamente o que estava em seus pensamentos, a fonte do seu ressentimento. — Se precisa disso, faça-o. Pegue o que você precisa! Deixe-os sangrar! Deixe-os conhecer a amargura enquanto sua vingança é doce! Mas não esqueça, apesar de pouco tempo juntos, eu amei você.

O vento assobiou mais forte, agitando o véu. As vozes sussurrantes se tornaram mais agudas, intensas, lamentando o tempo escasso que agora chegava ao final.

— Não! Não! Eu não vou deixar. Eu não posso perder vocês novamente.

— Isso não é um adeus. - seu padrinho lhe diz com um último sorriso, caminhando lentamente de volta para o arco. - Estaremos sempre com você. - e desaparece.

— Não! Mãe, pai, vocês não podem ir. - as lágrimas agora parecem insuficientes para exprimir sua dor. Elas insistem em cair, atrapalhando-o, embaçando sua última visão deles.

— Meu menino, você é forte, eu sei disso, vejo em seus olhos – ela sorri com doçura, seus próprios olhos a lhe fitarem com uma amor tão grande que nem mesmo pode ser mensurado. — Por isso, mostre-lhes como você sorri! Mostre a mim o seu sorriso.

— Acreditamos em você. Sempre o faremos. Nós te amamos.

O vento urge. Suas mãos se entendem para a frente, tentando alcançá-los. Tentando segui-los. Desejando permanecer o máximo de tempo que puder com eles. Porém o véu se fecha e não há como segui-los.

Eles se vão.

Você sente a perda como se fosse nova.

Ela o dilacera por dentro, estraçalhando-o pedaço por pedaço. Ainda que o luto fosse uma parte si a qual já estava acostumado, como uma grande ferida aberta em seu peito que derramava suas gotas de dor de modo constante, causando um peso, um latejar que nunca o abandonava. Mas nunca seria fácil. Nunca deixaria de doer. Era um fardo seu para carregar durante a vida, um fardo que o lembrava estar vivo.

Você ergue os olhos.

Não há mais arco. Não há mais degraus ou poço de pedra. Nem mesmo o mínimo sinal da sala circular e muito menos da saída. Não há nada, apenas a silenciosa escuridão lhe rodeia.

Então, como uma pena largada do topo de um prédio, você cai.

E tudo desaparece.

……………………………………………………………

Em sua cama, Harry Potter acorda de mais um sonho com lágrimas nos olhos e um álbum encadernado em couro apoiado fracamente no colo, contendo as últimas memórias tangíveis de seus pais.


End file.
